Tyrannosaurus Rex
T-rex was a large predator & the main villan of the first 2 Jurassic Park films & also the novels. Jurassic Park The mighty king of the dinosaurs makes its frist appearence whe the power fails leaving the land crusers starnded in front of it's Paddock. When it finds out that the electric fences are out it escapes. During the process it filps over a land cruser with Tim&Lex still inside. also it eats Gennaro, then the Rex pushes the 1st land cruser into its paddock(note: the rex paddock has cliffs)the falling cruser then is caught by a tree(note: Tim was still inside). Later Rex shows up when robert & sattler are looking for the first land cruser. it chases them only to end when the rex run ito a fallen tree on the road. Also it makes a appearence when Grant,Lex,& Tim are runing from the gallimimus herd. The rex crashes ot of the forest & ends up killing a Gallimimus. Then at the end of the movie the T-rex makes its final unlicky appearence when it saved Tim,Lex,Grant,& Sattler from the raptors. The Lost World:JP & Jurassic Park lll Two adult rex's appear in the 2 movie. The first scene when Sahra & Nick are fixing the infant t-rex's leg. Malcom trying to call them to say that the t-rexs are coming. Then jumps out of the high-hide. he runs to the trailers to get the infant out but is to late. the mother & father Rex are next to the tarilers, they give the infant back. the Tryannosaurs get revenge by pushing half of the trailer off a near by cliff. Eddie soon comes to the save them, but soon the -T-rexes come back to find him in his car trying to pull the other half up. He is quickly killed when the adults rip him in half. The trailer then falls, but luckly Malcom,Sahra,& Nick are safe. Later in the movie the felmale stubbles upon the camp out of the ingen hunters. After everyone started to run & panic the felmale chase the group. It soon traps Sarha,Malcoms daughter Kelly, Nick, & Robert Burke. In a water fall. then a snake goes down Robert's shirt. He quickly panics wich lead him to be dragged out of the water fall & is killed by the felmale. Mean while Roland has tranqulized the male Rex. They bring it back to the mainland where it escapes & runs uncontrolled through San Deigo. In the Process it kille's a dog & a person. After being lured to it's cargo ship by the infant. Peter Ludlow then tries to take the baby when its on the ship & nobodies around. The male T-rex shows up leading Ludlow to panic the rex breakes his leg & he is eaten by the infant. The Rex is soon tranqulized & the infant & him are brought back to Isla Sorna. The T-rex makes in appearence in Jurassic Park lll. Where it fights the Spinosaurus. Just when it seems the Rex has the upper hand the Spino snaps he's neck.